


What the Family Did Next

by HillandGlen



Category: Outlander, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillandGlen/pseuds/HillandGlen
Summary: Settling into the Ridge.Glimpses of time.





	1. Family Feelings

Fergus sat looking out over the mountain. He, Marsali and Germaine had arrived at the Ridge only the day before, and he had been walking the area around their cabin. 

Milord, Roger Mac and some of the tenants had put up the two roomed cabin, ready for the little family. Milady has seeded and tended a small kitchen garden for them. 

Last night, for the first time in his life, he had slept in his own home, under his own roof. 

He thought back to those far off days in Paris, before Milord had found him. This life he had now, he would never have ever imagined. 

He breathed in the fresh clean air, and turned as he heard a noise, Milady was walking towards him, carrying a collecting basket. 

‘Good Morning, Milady’ he said with a smile as she sat down next to him. 

‘ Good morning my boy, you and Marsali settled in last night ? ‘ she asked 

‘ Oui, the cabin is most beautiful. A real home for us. Marsali is rearranging our small things and making it ours’ he said with a smile at the thought of his tiny blonde wife, bustling around, setting things just so. 

‘ it is wonderful to have you so close now ‘ she squeezed his arm ‘ Your Father, it has always been his dream to have his family all around him, and now with you, Marsali, Germaine, your sister, Roger Mac and Jemmy, the others, the tenants. ‘ she stopped thinking of the huge sigh of utter contentment that Jamie has let out as he lay on his back watching her getting ready for bed the night before. 

Fergus’s eyes sparkled with unshed tears ‘ Thank You Milady ‘ 

‘For what! Claire exclaimed 

‘ For saying my Father and my Sister’ he managed to croak out as the tears spilled over. 

She reached and hugged him. ‘ oh Fergus, at Prestonpans, we told you, your were our own son. That has never changed. I am so thankful your Da has you to keep him going. He has told me that he had given up, hiding within himself. 

Then when you, ‘ she halted and took a deep breath ‘ when you lost your hand, he knew he had to keep going for you. You were his son, as much as the baby I was carrying’ 

‘ I missed you so much mon fils, I never saw you grow from the boy to the man, I wasn’t there for you when Jamie was away in England ‘ she said sadly. 

‘ Non ma Mere, you had to not be there. You had to go, you had to look after Bree’ 

He smiled.’ Mere Jenny, she looked after me well. I was not alone, but I missed both you and Milord’ 

They fell silent, holding hands, looking over the mountain. Both enrapt in the feeling of family.


	2. Extensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Bree want more room

Roger stuck his head in the horse trough, coming up shaking his hair wildly. 

God it was hot. 

He and Jamie had been adding two rooms and a attic onto the cabin. 

The Big House, had plenty of room, and the cabin was beginning to feel cramped, now that Jemmy was growing. The leanto pantry had been raided by creatures once to many times for Bree, so a separate kitchen and a proper bedroom for them was to be added. 

He could see Bree following Jem’s running little body, coming down the path from the Big House. She smiled and waved as she saw him. Jem putting on a burst of speed as he saw his Da, and Roger swung him up onto his wet shoulders. 

‘We came to see how you and Da are doing’ Bree said wiping water from her face after reaching up to kiss him. 

‘ Won’t be long, we have finished the walls. Your Da cut the doors through this afternoon, and the roof will start tomorrow. ‘ 

They walked down to the cabin. Standing arm in arm in front of it. 

‘ It will be lovely to have more room, just think a bedroom to ourselves’ Bree said. 

Roger grinned to her and winked 

‘Aye, we have never had a bedroom to ourselves ‘ 

She laughed. 

‘Mr Mackenzie, whatever are you suggesting ?’ 

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and he twisted her to face him, kissing her 

‘Me kiss too’ said the small voice above him. 

He ducked and Bree planted a kiss on Jemmy too. 

‘And what are you up to the rest of the day?’ Roger asked

‘ Well Mama asked me to take the list down the Fergus, you know he is going to Cross Creek tomorrow. And I thought I would turn the earth, where Marsali wants her garden extended. Fergus can then plant as I dig. It’s the least I can do as Marsali is making the new curtains’ 

Roger nodded, ‘Aye, I’m glad she is doing them, I’ve not to hear you cursing and seeing your hands bleeding then, if you had to do them’ he jerked away as she went to push him laughing. 

‘I’m not that bad at sewing’ 

He just raised his eyebrows mockingly. 

A banging from up at the Big House , signalled Mrs Big and her saucepan calling them all for lunch, so with Jem wriggling to get down and run ahead, hoping for a goodie from Mrs Bug, they started ip the slope to eat. 

‘You may not be good at sewing’ he said patting her bottomed they walked, ‘ but there is plenty of other things you have have a rare talent for’ 

‘ Such as?’ She enquired one eyebrow raised. 

‘ Swearing in two languages and centuries’ he said and set of at a run after Jem, laughing as she put her hands in her hips 

‘ I do NOT’ she huffed, then grinned. Well maybe she did.


	3. Under The Table has

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germaine on babysitting duty

A giggle and a shush made Jamie look up from his writing. He got up and went towards Claire’s surgery. He stopped just outside the door. 

Germaine and Jemmy were sat under Claire’s examination table. In Germaine’s hands was a pot of honey. 

‘ I has more’ Jemmy said sticking his whole hand in the pot. He looked up at his bigger cousin with a grin 

‘ Aye, but shush Jemmy. We do not need Grandpere to know we are here’ 

Jamie silently crept forward, and dropped down on his haunches beside them. 

‘ Grandpere knows you are here already ‘ he said making both boys jump, and if he hadn’t managed to catch it the pot would have broken as Jemmy dropped it. 

‘ What are you doing in here, and where did you get the honey from, and where are your mothers ?’ 

As he talked he hunched down and under the table with the boys, sticking his finger into the pot to join Germaine’s, who having realised Grandpere wasn’t angry, was back eating the honey. 

‘ Maman and Auntie Bree are helping Grandmere in the garden at Mac Cabin. ‘ he told his Grandfather. 

‘And where are you suppose to be’ he looked at Jemmy quizzically 

‘Wiz ‘Maine’ Jemmy replied nonchantly 

Jamie turned back to Germaine 

‘And where are you suppose to be ?’ 

Germaine looked guiltily back up at him. 

‘Watching Joanie, at Mac’s Cabin‘ he looked pained

‘But Grandpere, she was sleeping, and Jemmy woke up and was hungry’ he pleaded 

‘And there was no to eat at Mac’s Cabin? ‘ he lift a eyebrow in enquiry

‘Weel oui, But, weel, Mrs Bug has better eats’ Germaine admitted

‘And did she then give you the honey pot?’

Germaine looked shame faced and slide his eyes to Jemmy, who at 2 years old, didn’t have a care in the world unlike 4 year old Germaine. 

‘We saw Mrs Bug, she was away up to the root cellar, so we came in like, and the honey pot was on the table, and Jemmy wanted honey’ he rapidly said

‘ I ken, ‘ said his grandfather sagely

‘ And he a wanting it, you thought you better get it for him, Aye?’

Germaine nodded earnestly

‘Oui, Grandpere, of course, I could not let him go with out’ 

A smile, tried to sneak out on Jamie’s face, as in Germaine, he was transported back 25 years, and he saw the little boy he had brought out of a Paris brothel. 

He nodded

‘Aye, weel, maybe we should wash you both up, put the pot back and go see if Joanie is awake, before the womenfolk realise what you two are up to, No?’

A voice behind, with a smile in it spoke. 

‘The womenfolk already know what you are up to’ 

Claire stood leaning against the door jamb. Grand daughter on her shoulder. 

‘ And, I think it is what the three of you are up too. Grandad has as much honey on his fingers as Grandsons’ she admonished laughingly

The three conspirators came out from under the table, grinning. 

Claire shook her head as she kissed all three honey flavoured lips. 

‘I sometimes wonder who is the youngest in this family’


	4. Birthday Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have never had a Birthday

Birthdays were generally not celebrated much on the Ridge.

Sometimes a cake was made, or the person in question was allowed to choose what evening meal they would like.

If it was a child, a few sweeties or a small toy might be found.

But these birthdays, well they were going to be celebrated.

Not knowing when they were born, nor exactly how old they were, the Beardsley Twins, on coming to the Ridge, had settled on the 1st of July, and that they would be 16, that 2nd year

The Twins has a small cabin they shared, up above the Big House, and spent most of their days trapping and hunting.

Between them they had supplied most of the small communities meat, since arrival.

And tomorrow was their birthday.

And it was Bree who had realised, that the boys had never had a gift, a cake or anything in their honour.

So had decided that they should have a birthday celebration.

Secretly while the boys were away hunting, small gifts were made or found

Marsali and Lizzie has made them both a new shirt, Da had made them a big box bed, being as that they had never slept in an actual bed before, Mr Wemyss collecting sweet grasses to make a mattress

Murtagh had made two new blades, and Fergus had carved beautiful handles for them to be fitted into, he had collected them from River Run on his last trip down.

Mama had made up a small leather bag for each, filled with salves and willow bark tea, bandages and such.

The children had gone into the kitchen with Mrs Bug and ‘helped’ her make cookies and sweeties to be given to the boys, with the hope some might make their way back to the children.

As it was very warm, a bbq had been planned, in the door yard of the Big House.

Friends and Tenant alike had been invited, and Roger Mac was to play and sing, and even some dancing might be done.

Everyone was looking forward to it.

There was only one problem.

The twins had gone off hunting yesterday, nobody realising, and hadn’t come back yet.

Jamie had been sent to scour their trap line and Fergus, Roger and Bree to further tenants, to see if they had been seen.

And now none of them had come back !

Claire stood tapping her foot in agitation,

Just where had everybody got too

You would think the smell of the bbq would bring the Twins down off the mountain, she thought.

Just then Jamie rode in followed by Fergus and Roger.

‘Any sign of them ‘ Claire asked looking behind them.

‘Aye, ‘ Jamie nodded, ‘ at the top of the trap line, Bree has taken them to the river, told them there was a gathering and they needed to wash and get cleaned up’

Claire looked horrified ‘ She didn’t tell them the party was for them’

‘ Nay lass, just a gathering, but that Lizzie would be disappointed in them appearing dirty and smelling. ‘

Lizzie nodded ‘Good, I would too’ she said.

Claire called everybody to order, as they began to hear the sound of Bree’s horse and the chatter of the boys.

Every one ran to stand in front of the table, that was laden with goodies to eat.

Roger lifted his bodrun and Germaine stood out front, as the boys came into view.

They stopped dead at the sight of everyone lined up expectedly looking at them.

Kezzie looked fearfully about, as Josiah looked behind them to see what everybody was looking at.

Germaine took a deep breathe stepped forward and began the song Brianna had taught him, Roger keeping the beat on his drum

‘Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday Jo and Kezzie, Happy Birthday to you. ‘

He flushed with pride at managing it without stumbling over the words.

The boys looked at each other stunned, then Lizzie ran forward grabbing their hands and pulling them into the middle of everybody.

They were made to sit down and handed their gifts, both of the boys dumbstruck apart from murmuring thank you to each giver.

After a few minutes tho, they looked at each other and stood, then bolted heading up the mountain towards their cabin.

The speed they left stopped everybody in their tracks.

‘What ‘ Bree exclaimed and went to follow them.

Jamie stayed her with a hand on her shoulder ‘ Nay lass leave them, I should’ve known it would be too much for them ‘

He nodded to Lizzie, and the two of them set off after the boys.

They found them stood in the doorway to their cabin looking at the bed within.

Lizzie went forward and took hold of a hand each, and pulled them to sit on the bench beside the door.

Neither boy could look up at Jamie, so he sat down before them.

‘Sorry lads, I shouldn’t have had them spring it on you. Should have told you what was planned’

 Jo looked at Lizzie, then at Jamie.

‘Why? ‘ he asked

‘Why what? ‘

‘Why would they want to give us things, why would they want to do this?’

Jo said with a totally incredulous look on his face.

Jamie sat back on his heels, looking at the two boys, who had brought each other up, who had never had a childhood, who had never even had their own name, just the name they were given by their owners.

He smiled gently at them and Lizzie put her arms around both boys and hugged them to her

‘ Because’ he started before Lizzie interrupted

‘ Because, this is what this Family do. When Miss Bree brought me to the Colonies, I came as her bond servant. But I wasn’t looking after her, it was Miss Bree who looked after me. Even after I made my Great Mistake, and Mr Mac,’ she faltered

‘ Well even after that, Mr Jamie found my Da, and bought his ticket then tore it up. You have never had Family but each other.

Like Da and me, we just had each other.

But now we are part of the Ridge, and when you are part of the Ridge, well then we do things for each other. ‘ she finished in a rush.

Jamie had never heard her say so much, and it had brought tears to his eyes.

‘Aye boys, Lizzie is right, and now, everybody is awaiting to start the party, are you going to come back down?’

Lizzie stood , pulling them up as well,

‘Aye’ she said and lead them off.

By the time they got back Claire had started handing out the food and Roger was singing, this time nobody made a fuss and each wished to boys Happy Birthday quietly one at a time.

They received their gifts with wonder and joy, eyes going wide at the wonderful knife, slipping on the new shirts, asking Mrs Claire what each things in their small pouches were for .

Finally Bree gave them her own gift.

A sketch, the boys in the door yard of the Big House, talking to Mr Jamie. Every other member of the Family, around them busy at some chore or another.


	5. No matter the age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missive from Murtagh, brings remembrances

Jamie looked up as Fergus came into the glade, he was selecting trees, new cabins would be needed before the winter for the new tenants. 

‘Bonjour, My son, he said smiling. 

‘ You are back from River Run’ 

‘Oui, Milord, I have brought all that Milady and you have asked for.

‘Tante Jo, she had sent books and new writing implements for you as well. She says it is time Germaine learnt to read and write. ‘

Jamie nodded ‘ Aye she is right there, but why must it be up to me to teach him?’ 

‘ She says I will only teach him to write French’ Fergus replies with a grin

‘ So I will teach him so, and you must do the rest. ‘ 

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a letter. 

‘This is from Murtagh’ he said handing it over. 

‘Now I must go to my home, Marsali will be waiting’ he gave a neat bow and took his leave. 

Jamie sat himself down on a log and broke the seal on Murtagh’s missive. 

Claire found him there a few moments later, staring into space with the letter in his hand. 

‘Jamie ‘ 

‘Jamie’ she broke him from his revery, and he looked up

‘Sassanach’ he said with a smile. 

‘What have you there,?’ She indicated the letter. 

‘Tis from Murtagh, ‘ he stopped and shook his head slightly

‘And Jocasta’ 

Claire raised her eyebrow

‘And’

‘Weel it seems that Jocasta took a trip to New Bern, last month to meet Murtagh’ 

Claire grinned ‘So there is something going on between them’ 

Jamie nodded, a slow smile curling at his lips. 

‘Oh aye, there is that. ‘ 

Now he had a full out grin

‘It seems they ran away to marry’ 

He roared with laughter, tears running down his face. 

Claire stares at him, then the joyful infection drew up inside her and she join his laughter. 

Once he had finally stopped, he spoke. 

‘ And the young ones think it’s only them with the romance. Weel, it won’t be easy for them. Murtagh is still a wanted man, and nobody but us is to know they are marrit, but they have decided that if this war is coming, weel they wanted to be man and wife.’ 

He turned to the letter, ‘ Jocasta will carry on as a English loyalist, while hiding out her Regulator husband right under the English noses it seems.’

Claire’s face became serious, ‘ don’t they know how dangerous that could be if he is caught there!’

‘Aye, but it seems, like another wife I know, Jocasta is not to be told what she will do or not do’ he said wryly, 

Taking Claire’s hand he brought her down onto his lap. 

‘So, he will stay hiding at River Run? Not organising with The Regulators, so Tyron will think he has left the Colonies ‘ 

‘No, will you think that Murtagh will be doing that? No, but will go underground more, and seeing Jo when he can’ 

Jamie rested his chin on the top of Claire’s head, a quiet sigh escaping. 

‘What are you thinking?’ She asked

‘Our Wedding day’ he said quietly. 

They both remained quiet, lost in remembrance. 

‘ I would go it all again’. She said on a sigh. 

‘Aye, ‘ he held her a bit tighter. 

‘Aye, so would I’ 

He could see in his minds eye, the very first time he had seen her, the fire light flickering on her very determined face, the trust he instinctively felt as she held on to his arm and set his shoulder back in place. 

She could feel, the heat of him, on the horse, wrapped in his plaid. The disoriention and fear, held at bay by the arm around her then. 

Thirty years since that time, and still nothing had changed, nothing ever would. 

Age had nothing to do with feelings and love. 

They rose and walked hand in hand back towards the Big House, only stopping when he pulled her into the lee of the trees and kissed her gently.


End file.
